Floating caliper brakes actuated by fluid pressure in a piston-cylinder assembly mounted on the caliper have been used heretofore mainly for passenger vehicles. Some of these designs have included screw adjusters to compensate for lining wear. These screw adjusters have also been utilized in some cases for parking brakes.
These piston-cylinder and screw adjuster type brake designs have not met the need for a floating caliper brake which can be actuated by air chambers of the type used on trucks and trailers for drum type brakes. The air chambers are connected to the brakes by rotatable cam shafts and the brakes are actuated by the rotation of the shafts. Accordingly, the floating caliper disc brake needed should be actuated by rotation of a shaft to apply clamping force against the brake disc through the floating caliper housing. In addition, there is the problem of quickly releasing the brake and restoring the friction linings and cam shaft to a position where the brake is ready to be actuated again. The connection between the air chamber and the floating caliper must also be maintained even though the caliper position changes.